


Royal Games

by Jathis



Series: King and Sorcerer [1]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Gags, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Nipple Play, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Roland pays a visit to his sorcerer after finding the key to his workshop in his office.
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Roland II of Enchancia
Series: King and Sorcerer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068635
Kudos: 12





	Royal Games

He found the key hidden under several reports he had been going through that morning. Roland picked the key up and smiled to himself, slipping it into his pocket. He knew what the key meant and he would answer when he was able.

It was late into the afternoon when the king was finally able to get some time to himself. He told Baileywick that he would be busy and wished not to be disturbed by anything or anyone. The steward had nodded, bowing to the king. Roland knew Baileywick would make sure his order was carried out.

He went to Cedric’s tower. The door to his workshop was locked and he smiled to himself as he used the key to unlock it. He stepped inside and made sure to lock the door behind himself, putting the key on Cedric’s desk next to one of his massive tomes. Roland looked around the empty workshop, humming to himself. He picked up Cedric’s abandoned purple robe and he hung it up on a hook. He really needed to ask Cedric to at least attempt to make it look orderly.

Roland went down the stairs that led to the lower levels of the castle. He moved slowly, mindful not to make a sound as he went. He had gotten quite good at moving without making a sound and he smiled to himself as he reached the bottom without giving himself away. He moved forward carefully to his prize, remembering which parts of the stone floor were loose and avoiding them.

Between two of the large pillars, partially obscured by shadow, sat Cedric bound to a chair. A purple strip of cloth was tied over his eyes. The sorcerer’s legs were spread, each ankle tied to one of the chair’s legs. Ropes around his chest and stomach kept him firmly pressed against the back of the chair. His wrists were bound together, his arm forced over the railing of the chair before more rope made sure he could not move his hands. A long length of yellow ribbon had been used to gag him, a large knot made into the middle to force between his teeth.

Roland slowly stepped closer, keeping himself hidden from the other. He watched the way Cedric sat in the chair, occasionally testing the rope and shifting his body before falling still once more. He didn’t know that he was no longer alone and Roland felt himself getting aroused at the thought.

The king savored the sight of Cedric bound and helpless like this. The sorcerer had always been lacking in physical strength and it wouldn’t take much to secure a body like his to something. He watched as a line of drool escaped his lips, sliding down his chin.

He brushed the backs of his fingers against Cedric’s cheek. Cedric reacted instantly to his touch. He turned his head, mewling as he pulled on his restraints with more force, his chest heaving. The ropes were strong and barely moved from his efforts.

“Shhh,” Roland whispered. He smiled in approval when Cedric obeyed, falling still save for the rise and fall of his chest. Roland turned his hand over, cupping Cedric’s cheek in his palm. The sorcerer softly mewled, tilting his head towards Roland’s touch. “Look at you...were you waiting for me this whole time, Cedric?”

He made a faint affirmative noise around his gag, nodding his head before he resumed nuzzling against his palm. He whimpered when Roland took his hand away and fell still. He waited.

“What would you have done if someone else had come down here, Cedric? A total stranger just climbing down those stairs and finding the royal sorcerer bound and helpless?” He used two fingers to pull the knot from Cedric’s mouth, letting it hang around his neck. He watched as Cedric adjusted to his mouth being freed, undoing the front of his pants in the meantime. “You wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop them, would you? No wand to defend yourself with and no one else in the castle knowing where you are.”

“Sire…” Cedric breathed. He stopped when he felt something soft and warm brushing across his lips and he mewled, licking the head of Roland’s cock obediently in long stripes.

“That’s it. Just little licks for now,” Roland sighed. With one hand he braced himself against the back of Cedric’s chair, the other holding his cock steady for the sorcerer. “You’re always so good at licking things,” he sighed. He watched as he guided Cedric to lick the underside of his cock, hissing in pleasure.

Cedric licked Roland’s cock obediently. He paused once when the king ran his fingers through his hair as a reward, moaning at the sensation of such a strong hand touching him.

“Enough,” Roland said. He watched as Cedric tried to sneak another lick and he snorted as he took a step back from him.

“Please,” Cedric begged, whimpering at the loss.

“Would you be this slutty for anyone else?” Roland asked as he stepped closer once more, taking hold of his erection at the base. “Would you willingly lick and kiss their dicks like this, Cedric?”

Cedric pressed his lips to the head of Roland’s cock, kissing the swollen organ. “Only you,” he breathed.

“Oh? Only me?” Roland asked with a raised eyebrow. He watched as Cedric nodded and kissed his dick again and he reached down and pulled at the back of his hair, forcing his head back with a weak cry of pain. “You think you could stop them from doing whatever they wanted to you? Bound like this?”

The sorcerer kept his mouth open, waiting. He was rewarded with Roland’s cock finally going into his mouth and he sighed, running his tongue over its underside. He slowly started to suck, his head moving up and down the royal shaft. His cheeks hollowed and he avoided using his teeth.

“See? You couldn’t do anything to stop them from fucking that mouth of yours,” Roland said. He removed his blindfold, staring down into brown eyes with pupils blown wide open in arousal. He smiled down at him, stroking Cedric’s head again. He kept his hand at the back of his head and he started to push, setting his own pace for the sorcerer.

Cedric whimpered as his mouth was fucked, keeping eye contact with Roland as the other continued to thrust into his mouth. Occasionally the head hit the back of his throat and he gagged softly, squirming in his bindings.

Roland panted as he slowly picked up the pace, holding Cedric’s head with both hands now to brace himself. “Where?” he whispered, looking down at him. “Where do you want me to cum?” He shivered as Cedric touched the head of his cock with his tongue in answer. “Good...always so good…” Roland gasped and threw his head back. He came shortly afterwards, holding Cedric’s head still as he filled his mouth.

Cedric slowly resumed sucking on Roland’s now softening cock. He swallowed everything the king gave him and licked his cock clean before Roland pulled out of his mouth. He gave the head a final little lick, sighing as he fell back against the chair.

The king smiled and ran a hand down Cedric’s body. He teased his nipples under his shirt and vest, pinching each one until the other yelped. “Always so sensitive,” he hummed.

“Yes, Sire,” Cedric whispered, his voice hoarse.

“Maybe I should order you to get them pierced,” Roland mused, continuing to pinch and torment the other’s nipples. “I would attach a chain to them and lead you around properly for once. I could show King Magnus what a proper royal sorcerer can do with just their mouth. Would you like that? Letting everyone see you led around by your nipples?”

“Anything for you, Sire,” Cedric whispered. He moaned as Roland continued to slide his hand down, teasing over his stomach before using both hands to rub the inside of his thighs.

“Do you like that?” Roland asked, rubbing Cedric’s thighs and watching the way his pants became distorted. He finally cupped his crotch in one hand, smiling at Cedric. “What is this?” he asked.

“Yours.”

“Mine?” Cedric nodded and Roland smiled as he opened his pants, freeing Cedric’s erection. “Oh yes, I do think I will claim this as mine,” he breathed, staring at the sorcerer’s needy erection. “Such a lovely thing...it must belong to me.” He bent down as he took Cedric’s cock into his hand, kissing him as he started to pleasure him.

Cedric whimpered and whined as he kissed Roland, shivering as the king used his thumb to tease over the exposed head. He tried to spread his bound legs wider, losing himself to the king’s touch.

He broke the kiss when he felt Cedric getting close to orgasm. He smiled when the other cried out, his hips rolling forward helplessly as he spilled his seed over Roland’s hand. He continued to stroke the sorcerer, waiting until he was certain the other was completely spent before letting go. He locked eyes with Cedric as he licked the semen off of his fingers.

He allowed the king to tilt his head back for another kiss. They tasted each other on their tongues and he felt so warm and loved as Roland stroked his cheek and side of his throat. It felt like forever before Roland finally ended the kiss.

“You should free yourself, royal sorcerer,” he said as he fixed his own clothes. “If you’re not seen soon I shall have to send guards to look for you and I don’t know what they would do if they found you bound with your cock out like this. Something wicked I would imagine and you would be defenseless.”

Cedric watched the king climb the stairs, sighing as his senses slowly came back to him. “Libertas,” he whispered and the ropes fell off of his body, coiling up into neat piles beside the chair. He put himself back into his pants and closed them, grunting as he pushed himself back to his feet. He brushed himself off and fixed his vest before heading back into his workshop, slipping on his purple robe. 

He picked up the key with a smile, hiding it away for next time it would be used.


End file.
